Return to Stars Hollow
by MamaPenguin
Summary: Well, Dean wants a ghost, Sam sees no problem in giving him a ghost. Until he realizes said ghost is in Stars Hollow, his Pre-Stanford Home... This should be good.
1. Casper is a Reason

"Well, that was fun, now on to the next!" Dean said happily, packing his precious guns away. Sam had just dropped in a chair by the door in their motel room they'd just come back to after dealing with a quite irritating specter who liked to get off by locking people in bathrooms and turning on all the faucets and overflowing all the toilets.

"Dean, you're kidding." He bent over to pour hopefully clean water out of his soaked boots.

"Not at all, Sammy. Got a job lined up in Connecticut with our names on it. Couple just moved into a place and its just crawling with electrical issues and other things that just don't want to get fixed." He said almost too cheerfully.

"What is up with you, why do you like ghosts so much right now?" Dean shrugged. Sam thought back. "This had better have nothing to do with Casper being on the other night."

"Well, you know, now that you mention it, I was imagining I was ganking that pussy ass ghost in that bathroom..."

"You're sick, Dean."

"What're you waiting for, Sammy boy? Get packing! We gotta leave soon if were gonna get to Connecticut by midnight." Sam sighed and started stuffing things in his bag. They got checked out and went on their way. It wasn't until they turned off of the highway to hartford that he realized what direction they were heading. He hoped they'd drive right through or stop in woodbury or something. Anything but that.

Of course he wasn't that lucky.


	2. Welcome to Hell Sam Winchester

There was nothing more sinister than the sign that simply said Welcome to Stars Hollow. What nobody saw was the message that immediately followed it that said 'Sam Winchester, you're a dead man.' Dean sniffed out the food and parked in front of Luke's Diner. Sam withheld the inner groan and face-palm. He'd be skewered with the rustiest fork Luke could find. Dean cheerfully stepped out then realized Sam hadn't moved. He leaned back down and looked at his brother. "Sam? Food? You recently learned to sleep with you're eyes open? 'Cause you gotta teach me if you have that'd sure as hell come in handy. Sam?" Sam slowly looked over at his brother.

"Dean, we can't go in there."

"Hell yes we can. That pie is sitting there on that counter calling me, hear it?"

"Well, you go ahead, get your pie, but take it to go, I'm sitting right here." Dean just looked at him.

"What's up?"

"It's a long story." Dean sighed and took one last look at the pie and then got back in the car. They drove away to the nearest motel and checked in. They had barely gotten into their room when dean closed the door and repeated his question. "I told you, it's really a long story."

"Well we've got a long night, now I've just left that pie all alone on that plate so the me and the pie deserve an explanation." Sam looked at him, sighed, and started to tell him everything.


	3. No Death for You!

"You were MARRIED and you didn't see it fit to tell somebody?"

"That's hardly the biggest problem here."

"You're right, it's not, but I'll get back to you stealing my name later." Sam rolled his eyes. "And why the hell would you play hockey? I didn't even know you could skate, Doug Dorsey." Sam ignored the cutting edge reference, knowing showing that he knew where it was from would just earn a ragging. Dean kept him on the rack for hours before he calmed down and asked "So you think you'll run into her and that's why you wouldn't get out earlier?"

"Rory? Oh no. She's probably long gone out of here."

"So what was the deal?"

"Luke will kill me and there weren't enough witnesses."

-+-+

"So, what's everyone staring at me for?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I don't know they've been doing it to me too all morning." Just then babbette and Miss Patty hurried in the door looking exasperated.

"Oh honey, we came and found you as soon as we heard. And from Ginger Harrison of all people. Why didn't you tell us?" Babette accused.

"Tell you what?" Babbette and Miss Patty looked at each other. "Dean is back."

"DEAN dean? Broke Rory's heart, Dean?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell ya! Good god, she doesn't know either." She said to Miss Patty.

Then the door opened again and in walked the person in question with a stranger. Silence fell in the diner.

"You weren't kidding." The short stranger said to the tall floppy-haired traitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, Lorelai. Hi, Luke. Heard from a couple people on the way over, congratulations on the engagement." Luke said nothing.

"I said who the hell do you think you are showing your face back here."

"Look, we're just passing through, a few days and we'll be out of here." The short stranger said rudely.

"This your boyfriend, Dean?" Miss Patty asked. "Such a shame that all that handsomeness has to be wasted." Sam grinned and shook his head but Dean was livid.

"Why does everyone think we're gay? We're brothers. I'M Dean Winchester, this is MY BROTHER Sam."

"Don't you have the names switched up a bit?" Lorelai asked him.

"No, he does."

"Dean can we please just get our food?"

"Making me forget about pie. Don't like this town already."

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." Lorelai said sunnily. Sam and Dean took a table and Lane came and got their orders with minimum gaping. Dean looked around.

"Awfully nosy, aren't they?"

"It's just getting started." Sam said miserably. Luke brought their food and pulled up a chair. Sam looked at him worriedly and looked at his food to make sure there was nothing obviously wrong with it.

"Didn't poison it, if that's what you're looking for. Lorelai wanted me to, though. Now I'm supposed to sit here and look like I'm threatening you with death."

"You're not going to?" Sam said carefully.

"No. Rory's over it. As long as you don't screw up what she has going right now, I see no reason to do anything about it. You said you'll be gone in a few days." Luke said to Dean.

"Yeah. Just something we gotta clear up then back on the road."

"And you're really Dean and you're Sam? Why lie?" Sam shrugged.

"Didn't really mean to be here so long. Did you mean Rory's here earlier? Why isn't she off in the middle east somewhere or covering Osama's death?"

"Just moved back. She's covering it from a newspaper in New Haven. Editor there."

"Sounds like Rory."

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh trust me, I'm not."

"Good."

"Luke?"

"That's my cue. Gotta go." He got up and went back to Lorelai.

"Engaged life must have calmed him down some." Sam said as the two watched him walk away.


	4. I Remind You of Fonzi?

"Okay, I love that man in there. That was the best bacon cheeseburger I've eaten in my entire life." Dean said as they left Luke's later, they were walking back to the motel, passing Taylor's grocery store when a small brunette walked out on the arm of a taller black haired man, turning right into Sam with bags of groceries in their arms. The man almost dropped his bags, the woman bounced back a step or two.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry, we were talking and didn't see you t-" She stopped when she looked up at who she'd collided into. Her bright blue eyes definitely jogged Sam's memory.

"Rory?"

"Dean?"

"Hi, hello, I'm Dean, this is Sam, my brother, who had a short time where he really wished he was me." Dean said, elbowing his way in between the two to introduced himself.

"What?" She said, looking confused and past Dean to Sam.

"This, is my brother, Dean. My real name is Sam Winchester." He told her quietly, now sort of ashamed that he'd done this.

"Rory, Luke and your mom are waiting." Said a familiar voice. Sam looked to his side at the man she'd been walking with.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, good to see you too, Paul Bunyan, but if you don't mind, we're late." He nudged Rory along toward the diner who went with one last look at Sam.

"Huh. Who'd've guessed?"

"What's that, Paul Bunyan?" Dean teased.

"He's not in jail and doesn't look like he's on drugs."

"What are you talking about?"

"He reminded me of you in high school."

"That spider-man3 emo tobey macguire look alike?"

"Looked more like Fonzi back in the day." He said putting them back on course for the motel.

"I remind you of Fonzi?"

"Who the hell he think he is?" Jess shouted to Luke in the upstairs apartment. Rory and Lorelai had gone to pick up Lorelai's dress for that weekend.

"He's already been warned, he's keeping his distance."

"Yeah, right. Since when can you trust that guy?"

"Well I don't see why he would lie about that, it's kind of pointless in this town." Luke crossed his arms and leaned forward. "Look, Rory loves you. Why? I have no clue. But she does." Jess took a breath and turned around to look at Luke.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't know why she does either." He picked up an apple. "Well, gotta go home and get to work before my publisher comes to the door with a shotgun." He punctuated the sentence with a bite of the apple and went out the door.

"You gotta pay for that!" Luke yelled to the closed door. Jess popped his head back in and flipped a quarter to him before leaving again. Luke shook his head.

-+-+-

"It's crazy, though, isn't it? I just got back and all of a sudden he pops up."

"Don't even think about it Rory. Far be it from me to defend Jess, but he's a much better guy than Dean, I mean Sam. At least now he is."

"I'm not like thinking about running away with him or anything, it's just weird."

"Weird doesn't begin to cover it. 'Oh, hey I'm back, but my name's not really Dean, it's Sam, this is my brother Dean!' I mean, really? If he was going to change his name, why couldn't he have changed it to Sam Forrester? That would be way less confusing!" Lorelai pulled away the curtain of the dressing room and Rory and Sookie both stared at her. Sookie started to cry.

"Oh, Lorelai, it's beautiful!" Sookie stood as if to hug her but then thought about it and sat back down laughing. "Don't need to get my running mascara all over that beautiful white dress." She said, dabbing at her eyes with a clean Kleenex.

"Enough about me. This is your weekend, mom. Sam isn't going to ruin it." Rory said, hugging her mother.


End file.
